


This Scene's Next Part

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [10]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, NSFW only in Chapter 1 and 4, POV Outsider, reference to 'Deokgobin Is Updating'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Inseong tries to outdo Youngbin's new tattoo, Pong Crush and his younger self to secure his position as first place in Youngbin's heart.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era of9loryUS.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: Random Play Discography [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Summer's Breeze

When Inseong said that he was jealous because of Youngbin's new tattoo, Youngbin misunderstood him, saying, "So you want your own tattoo, hmm? Shall I give you one?" 

Inseong wanted to explain that he was jealous of Youngbin's tattoo itself, for staying with Youngbin for twenty-four hours and seven days under Youngbin's clothes. But he shut up since Youngbin was getting on his knees to give him his 'tattoo', latching his mouth high up on Inseong's inner thigh and leaving a mark with his teeth. He kept sucking and biting, like a beast instead of a little rabbit, until he was satisfied with the blend of blue and black that spread across Inseong's skin. 

In the bathroom, Inseong shivered from thinking back to the moment of Youngbin's bite. His memory of his pain and pleasure had not faded one bit, unlike the mark that Youngbin had left. It had started to turn yellow as the imprint of Youngbin's mouth and teeth grew fainter with each day. 

After Inseong rolled up the leg of his shorts, he studied in the mirror what remained of his precious hickey. He tried to restore it with his own hands, reaching down to pinch at the faint traces of blue-black. When his pinches made no difference, he flicked at the area, sighing at the ridiculousness of what he was doing. What Youngbin had left on him was a work of art and his job of preserving it was as good as what that Spanish lady had done to that old painting of Jesus. 

For once, thinking of Youngbin summoned his beloved. The door of the bathroom swung open and there Youngbin was, blinking at Inseong. 

Closing the door behind him, Youngbin said, "Sorry, the door was unlocked and it didn't seem like anyone was in here." 

"It's okay. Should I leave?" 

Youngbin smiled and shook his head. After turning the lock of the door, he reached back to grab a fistful of his black T-shirt to tug it off his chest before handing it to Inseong. Dumbly, Inseong took it and ate up the view of Youngbin's bare arms, nipples and the flexing of Youngbin's shoulder blades. Ignoring Inseong's ogling, Youngbin took his bottle of special lotion from the bathroom's hanging rack and used it to moisturize the patch of skin below his collarbone, next to his existing tattoo of a latin quote where his new one was healing nicely. 

The clock with roman numerals that reflected their debut date was likely to peek through the thin stage outfits for their upcoming promotions. Their fans and the general public would then find out what Youngbin had inked onto his skin. When they did, they would look at Youngbin the way Inseong was currently looking at him. Everyone could look all they wanted, but only Inseong could do anything more.

Bringing Youngbin's shirt to his nose, he breathed in Youngbin's scent. Just as he was sniffing at the hint of sweat underlying the usual smell of Youngbin's cologne, Youngbin went, "Stop that!" 

Inseong lifted his nose from the fabric, finding Youngbin trying to hold in his laughter and the corners of his lips upturned. As if what he actually wanted was not for Inseong to stop, but to see more of his effect on Inseong. 

"How about I keep this shirt," Inseong hugged it closer to his chest, "to replace the present you gave me last time?" 

"Which present?" 

"Your 'tattoo' for me," Inseong replied, raising the leg with the fading hickey. "I tried pinching and flicking at it to bring it back, but that didn't work." 

"Oh, you shouldn't do that..." 

Taking a step towards Inseong, Youngbin backed him against the wall. He raised both arms to cage Inseong in though Inseong had no intention to run away. Standing still, Inseong stole a quick glance at the glistening of Youngbin's freshly moisturized skin and licked his lips that had gone dry. His skin had grown hot as well from the nearness of Youngbin's body heat. 

Youngbin continued, "You shouldn''t hurt yourself. You should've dragged me in here and got me to do it for you." 

"Hmm...what should I have said? 'Youngbin-ah, bite me'?" 

"That'd work," Youngbin replied, slipping his hand between Inseong's thighs to carress the cluster of dark spots from his love bite. "Do you really want me to bite you?" 

"Yeah...do it..." 

As Youngbin knelt before Inseong, Inseong dropped Youngbin's shirt onto the floor. He needed both hands free to brace both hands against the wall, anticipating Youngbin sparing no efforts to sink his teeth into him. Heat pooled in his gut as he looked down and took in the playful glint in Youngbin's eyes. 

He voiced a thought that popped into his mind, "We should get an award for being shameless so early in the morning." 

"Yeah, there's a trophy for shamelessness with our names on it," Youngbin agreed, running his fingers along the sides of Inseong's thighs. "But let's not be too shameless, okay? We might wake the others." 

Inseong thought It was easier said than done with the visual of Youngbin's head between his legs, complemented with the scrape of Youngbin's teeth against his skin. 

Youngbin just had to tease him a little more, raising his head to say, "You sure are brave, getting a tattoo without using any numbing cream." 

"Of course! And I want this tattoo bigger than the last one, so big that you'd have to be down there for two hours." 

"I'd like that too, but I don't think my poor knees will." 

But even a few minutes of pushing Inseong's pain tolerance was too much. Youngbin really bit into him, giving him what he wanted and more, not letting up even as Inseong trembled and shook. When Inseong was on the point of sliding down the wall with his knees weakened, he found himself propped up with Youngbin gripping the back of his thighs with remarkable strength. Youngbin's grip was harder than necessary, perhaps as a result of his increased arm workouts at the gym, but Inseong wasn't planning on complaining about being manhandled. 

When Youngbin spoke, Inseong nearly didn't hear him over his own moans and sighs that echoed off the bathroom tiles. 

"How is it?" Youngbin asked. 

Pulling away, he blew lightly on the cooling spit that he had licked onto Inseong's skin. He just inspected what he had done for a while, letting Inseong catch his breath and tense his thighs to relieve some of his arousal between his legs. Anyone would get turned on from having their tattooed lover kneeling for them and biting them, moreso if said lover was Kim Youngbin, who could just do nothing and cause both Inseong's heart and cock to swell. 

"It's good..." Inseong combed his fingers through Youngbin's hair and said, "You can get up now." 

"You sure?" Youngbin looked directly at the bulge tenting the front of Inseong's shorts, which was too big and obvious for either of them to ignore. "How about I stay down here a while longer and use my mouth on you?" 

"No, I'm worried about your knees." 

Youngbin might have remembered to not disturb the others in the dorm, but he seemed to have forgotten their dance practice later. Without putting any more stress on Youngbin's knees, Inseong pulled him up and into the shower. 

They didn't need any excuses to strip each other of their clothes before Youngbin reached for the shower handle. Under the spray of hot water, they both got off from rubbing against each other's wet skin, with Youngbin taking care to direct the jet of his come onto his brand new hickey. 

He seemed determined to be the sole champion in shamelessness, in effect edging Inseong into the runner-up place. Inseong thought they were cooling down as he wound his arms around Youngbin's neck and they shared a kiss, yet he felt Youngbin stroking between his legs, where the water had yet to wash away traces of his semen. Instead of cleaning it off Inseong, Youngbin rubbed it in circles into Inseong's skin. 

When Inseong squirmed against him, Youngbin just rubbed harder and said, "I'm moisturizing your tattoo. It's an important part of the aftercare." 

"I'd bet..." 

They might have gone for a second round if not for the banging on the door. As Inseong stilled, Youngbin turned the water off. 

"Gotta take a dump! Please come out!"

Once they were dry and fully dressed, they stepped out to find Chanhee leaning against the side of the door with his eyes half-opened. He staggered past them into the bathroom, not bothering to greet them or shoot a snarky comment about them leaving the shower together. 

The door slammed shut, then Inseong waited with Youngbin for the sound of the lock being turned. When they heard nothing, they shrugged at each other and headed to the kitchen. They would be back after having breakfast as their maknae would inevitably fall asleep on the toilet and would need some rousing from his hyungs. 


	2. Into the Night

Even though Jaeyoon was at the gym, and Youngbin could be alone in his room with Inseong, they were not going to fool around. They were going to be workaholics, as Inseong declared when he threw one of the scripts for his upcoming webdrama in the middle of Youngbin's bed. It was the script for the third episode, in which Inseong had a cool scene that he wanted to practise with Youngbin. 

As they sat cross-legged on the bed, Youngbin skimmed through the script, chuckling at Inseong's every other line. There were lots to chuckle about the hapless male lead's misadventures as a university freshman, constantly upstaged by the coolest guy on campus who was actually an A.I.. 

"So your character gets to be cool in this episode?" Youngbin asked. 

"Yup," Inseong replied, intertwining his fingers and stretching his arms. "Who knows, I might get a kiss scene later on." 

"A kiss scene?" Youngbin raised his eyebrows. "Didn't think that would happen, since your character is described as a 'natural-born loser'." 

"Even a 'natural-born loser' has someone to kiss!" Inseong insisted, sitting up straight and puffing his chest out as if taking a stand for all the losers in the world. 

Covering his mouth with his hand, Youngbin chuckled again. Inseong was so cute that he could not wait to get through what Inseong wanted to do and put his mouth on Inseong's mouth. Youngbin's urge to steal a kiss grew stronger as Inseong pulled out his tube of lip balm from his pocket and reapplied a fresh coat of glossy sheen on his lips, even smacking them a few times afterwards. 

"Hey, Ha Deokho," Youngbin said, addressing Inseong by his character's name. "You're being too flirty. At this rate, you'll really get a kiss scene...with Deok Gobin." 

"What! No! This isn't a Boys Love webdrama and I'm not about to make out with Youngkyunie!" 

"Hmm..." Youngbin flipped through the script once more and commented, "To me, this story is more or less two steps away from the Boys Love genre." 

Inseong neither agreed nor disagreed with that, and just grabbed the script from Youngbin's hand as he said, "Come on, I really want to run lines." 

He flipped to a part in which Deokho saved his crush from being harassed by a jerk senior. 

After taking the script in his hand, Youngbin played the role of the bad guy and recited his line, "What are you?

"People call me Ha Deokho."

"You're so cool...are you a knight of justice?" Youngbin shot his arm out to pinch one of Deokho's cheeks as he followed the directions in the script. "You look soft and cute. Will it tear if I put your face on my triceps?" 

Inseong's glare at Youngbin--or rather, at his character's love rival--was both piercing and ice-cold, like icicles that threatened to break off from roof shingles when the temperature rose. Youngbin used all his acting chops to keep himself from showing how proud he was of Inseong. 

Narrowing his eyes, Inseong brushed Youngbin's hand aside and hissed, "Stop it." 

When they broke character, Youngbin put the script down to clap for Inseong. "Very nice! You were very cool." 

"Heh," Inseong said, putting on one of his irresistible smirks as he turned up one corner of his mouth. "See this face? I'm going to show it during the fight scene after this part." 

"Oh yeah, the next part...I'd like to see you act it out too. It's my favourite part from this episode," Youngbin said. 

"You mean the fight scene?" 

"No, I mean the part when Deokho snaps out of his daydream and back to reality." 

"Oh, that part..." Inseong sighed and lowered his eyes, already slipping back into the meek personality of his character. 

"What are you?" Youngbin as jerk senior said, taunting Inseong as Deokho. "Why, you you have anything to say to me?" 

This part was better than the daydream sequence since Youngbin got to pinch both of Inseong's cheeks. It was better for the audience in letting them see how soft and squishy those cheeks were, but worse for the dignity of Inseong's character. Unlike in his daydream, he was unable to speak clearly and boldly with both sides of his face in his opponent's hands. 

"D...Don't..." Inseong as Deokho stammered. 

"D...Don't what?"

"She said...She was offended..."

The next scene would then begin with the arrival of Youngkyun's character. But Youngbin did not let go of Inseong, instead continuing to knead his fingers into Inseong's cheeks. To him, Inseong being cool was hot, while Inseong being cute was to die for. 

"Hmph..." Inseong grumbled and pursed his lips. "Until when will you keep doing that..." 

"You doing _that_ just makes me want to keep doing this all night." 

"All night!?"

As Inseong exaggerated his pout even more, Youngbin released him. He stopped just so he could pounce on Inseong, pressing his lips to Inseong's cheek to make up for his overenthusiastic pinching and teasing. Pushed down onto the bed, Inseong squealed, recovering swiftly to put his arms around Youngbin and relent to Youngbin's onslaught of kisses. 


	3. OK Sign

Love was dead, or at least on the verge of dying like Inseong was. What started as a joint training session with Youngbin at the company gym ended with Inseong being left on his own to run one more kilometre on the treadmill. As soon as Youngbin could, he had escaped towards the rest area where their managers were waiting. 

Even the coach had left for another training session and allowed Inseong to finish up without supervision. Unlike in fun content in which he played silly games with the other members, he did not dare to cheat. Such was his fear of the coach's bulky build, stern eyebrows and harsh words for performers who thought practising choreography counted as a full workout. 

Breathing heavily, Inseong cleared through his last few metres and at last switched the torture machine off. He staggered off the treadmill to to lie on one of the benchpress benches, treating it like his bed. Just as he was getting comfortable, he found Youngbin returning with a cold drink in his hand. 

It was a strawberry-flavoured Pong Crush--the snack-slash-drink that Youngbin was obsessed with. Lately, he could not go even a single day without one. The gym was unusually empty then with just the two of them, so there were no one else to join Inseong in giving Youngbin the evil eye for bringing in a beverage that went against the principles of fitness. 

Of course, Inseong cared less about how unhealthy Pong Crush was and more about the fact that Youngbin had abandoned him for it. 

"Where did you get that?" He asked, not bothering to get up from the bench. 

"Our manager bought it for me," Youngbin replied. 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Inseong, he offered Inseong the straw and said, "Want a sip?" 

"No thanks, I'd better not. It's too tempting to destroy my rival." 

Youngbin laughed. "Your rival for what?"

Miffed that Youngbin seemed clueless on why Inseong was pissed, Inseong clamped his lips around the straw and gave in to his temptation. He slurped and slurped on the cold drink, which was indeed sweet and rejuvenated his tired soul. Admitting that it had an edge over him for Youngbin's affection, he released the straw, then realised that he had drank too much. 

He brushed his fingers over the side of Youngbin's hand, down the veins on Youngbin's arms, hoping Youngbin wouldn't get mad at him as he said, "Sorry, I'll get you a new drink next time." 

"It's okay," Youngbin said with a smile that showed he meant it. "Actually, I meant to share this with you, to reward you for working hard today." 

"Yeah...it's unnatural for a kitty to work this hard at exercising." 

"It's unnatural for a kitty to drink Pong Crush too," Youngbin pointed out, but he offered more of his drink for Inseong to slurp on anyway. 

Satisfied that Youngbin didn't seem to like Pong Crush more than him, Inseong sat up. He sighed as he remembered that while freedom was within his grasp, he still had one more exercise to go. "I still got to do a set of pull-ups." 

"Then get to it," Youngbin urged. "I'll be here to motivate you." 

He refused to explain how he would do so until Inseong had got to his feet and brought himself to the pull-up bar. As he grabbed the bar with both hands, he yelped, jumping at the touch of Youngbin's hand on his butt. 

"Wh-Wha--"

Unbothered by Inseong's squirming, Youngbin continued to feel him up, digging his fingers into the flesh of Inseong's buttcheek as he said, "Come on, I want to see these muscles get even firmer." 

"Okay, okay! But pull-ups have got nothing to do with that part!" 

Inseong looked over his shoulder to see Youngbin shrug. Turning to the front again, he took a deep breath for his first pull, praying that he could get through his set like a cool guy with minimal grunting and crying. 


	4. All Day All Night

For the next four months of the year, Inseong would be older than Youngbin. That gave Youngbin enough excuse to call Inseong 'hyung' in Inseong's bed, playing up the idea of Inseong being an older and more experienced man as part of their private celebration for Inseong's birthday. 

On Inseong's lap, Youngbin pressed his lips and body hard against Inseong, shifting his weight to grind down on Inseong's hard-on. He tried not to move around too much, to stay in character as an innocent youth that Inseong was supposed to be leading astray and just accepted Inseong's demanding kisses. 

There was no other way to describe the way Inseong held the back of Youngbin's head and claimed Youngbin's mouth with his tongue. Youngbin was dying for Inseong to claim all of him, but he thought he could do better than just let Inseong take him. Both of them could still have more fun with the scenario of him fawning over his 'hyung'. 

"Hyung," Youngbin moaned against Inseong's mouth. "I didn't know kissing could feel so good." 

"Oh yeah?" Inseong chuckled, wrapping his arm around Youngbin's waist. "You've never been kissed like this before, my little bunny?" 

"No, you're the first..."

At Youngbin's words, Inseong breathed out and dug his fingers into the small of Youngbin's back, getting even more worked up. Youngbin held back his smirk, keeping his smugness in check to maintain his concept of innocence. 

Concentrating on his fawning, he ran his hands up Inseong's chest and over the length of Inseong's shoulders. "Your chest is so big and your shoulders are so broad...are you really good at exercising, hyung?" 

"Yeah, I practically live in the gym." 

They traded smiles as they tried not to laugh. For once, Inseong was not completely lying about his exercise habits since he had taken to attending private training and getting into shape. He had achieved results that meant Youngbin did not have to fake his appreciation, though Youngbin never did skimp on his praises even when Inseong's arms lacked their current definition. 

While thinking up his next lines, he kissed Inseong's throat as he started unbuttoning Inseong's shirt. Mouthing against Inseong's warm skin, he murmured, "Hyung, please teach me your skills. The truth is, I want to impress this same-age friend that I really like..." 

"WHO!?" 

Inseong grabbed his wrists so tightly that Youngbin reared back, taking in the serious and searching look on Inseong's face. He tried to smile to lighten the mood, but as Inseong turned more grim and gripped even harder, he knew he should not waste any more time to explain himself. 

"You, I'm obviously talking about you," Youngbin said. "Same-age-you, who's different from hyung-you. He'll be back when we're the same age again." 

"Huh..." Inseong frowned and asked, "So you were just talking to hyung-me?" 

"That's right." 

Just from talking about his improvised scenario, Youngbin regretted having confused Inseong and even got him upset. He had gone too far in his greed to drive Inseong mad for him. "Never mind, I shouldn't have started an improv exercise like what we do in acting class." 

"No no no, I like being your hyung!" 

Dropping Youngbin's hands, Inseong put his arms around Youngbin and buried his face into Youngbin's shirt. "I'm sorry for being jealous for nothing." 

"It's okay," Youngbin replied as he petted the back of Inseong's head. "Why don't you make it up to me...hyung?" 

"Mm, I should." 

Youngbin gasped as Inseong gathered the fabric of his shirt with his teeth, closing them around Youngbin's nipple. Just like that, Inseong recovered, getting back to warming Youngbin up with his hands under Youngbin's shirt and on Youngbin's skin. 

Once Inseong sped things along, all their clothes were soon on the floor and Youngbin was on his back with Inseong's mouth on his cock and Inseong's long, slender fingers in him. It had been ages since he had Inseong stretch him open, fulfilling his craving for being filled. He wanted to come with just Inseong straightening his fingers deep into him, before he got too self-conscious about his eagerness in thrusting back on Inseong's fingers.

But Inseong had other ideas, pulling his mouth off Youngbin's cock and his fingers out of Youngbin. Youngbin groaned once in protest, then again as Inseong clamped his hand around Youngbin's thigh and pinned it down against the mattress, exposing Youngbin for him.

All Youngbin got was a teasing swipe of Inseong's thumb over his hole. 

"Your hole is so cute," Inseong said. "I just want to look at it twitch all night." 

Youngbin squirmed against the sheets, burning at Inseong's graphic description. The best way to survive Inseong's teasing was with his own teasing, and so he started with, "That's a very bad idea." 

"Oh yeah? Why?" 

" 'Cause then my nights of keeping myself tight for hyung will be wasted." 

For his bold delivery of those filthy words, complemented with the deadly fluttering of his lashes, Youngbin earned the satisfaction of seeing Inseong's pupils dilate. 

"Really..." Inseong wet his lips and stroked his fingers down Youngbin's thighs, asking, "You really kept yourself tight for me?" 

"Yeah, hyung, I saved myself for you." 

As much as Inseong obviously wanted to pounce on Youngbin, he slowed down to fetch a condom. They had agreed to use one for that night to get enough sleep before their next schedule and not have to rise early to change the sheets. Turned on as Youngbin was, he would understand if Inseong had forgotten about the condom with the blood from his head having rushed to his cock, but Inseong acted like a big hyung and remembered.

He deserved a reward, and Youngbin happened to have a trick he had been saving. As Inseong struggled to tear open the condom packet with his fingers that were slippery with lube, Youngbin did it for him. He got Inseong to sit back against his pillow while he straddled Inseong's thighs again and pinched the rubbery tip of the condom between his teeth. Then he put his mouth on the head of Inseong's cock and used his lips to smooth down the condom's edges, and his hand to stroke down to cover the rest of Inseong's length with the condom. 

"You..." Inseong began, as if about to accuse Youngbin of a crime. "Where did you learn to do that?" 

Youngbin looked up and into Inseong's eyes that were shining with lust. 

He pasted on his most innocent smile as he replied, "From adult videos. I did say I want to impress my same-age friend." 

After stroking the width of Inseong's shoulders, Youngbin braced himself against them with one hand as he held onto the base of Inseong's cock and lowered himself onto it. As he trembled and moaned, Inseong moaned too, and held onto Youngbin's hips to pull Youngbin down. When Inseong was all the way in, he let Youngbin start riding him, moving his hands lower to clamp around and dig into the flesh of Youngbin's thighs. 

Youngbin lowered and raised his hips, getting used to having Inseong's whole length inside him. He shifted his knees against the sheets, trying to change the angle of Inseong's thrusts since the current one did not allow Inseong to thrust into his prostate. Before he could find the best angle, Inseong raised him up and off his cock, then flipped them over to have Youngbin lying on the bed and under him. 

Inseong took charge right when Youngbin was in the middle of scratching his itch for being filled. Clenching around nothing, Youngbin let out a little whine, which Inseong kissed away. He followed that up with another kiss on Youngbin's forehead and soothing touches over Youngbin's side and stomach, persuading Youngbin to submit to whatever Inseong wanted to do to him. 

As Youngbin gave in, he let Inseong rearrange his limbs, stroking down the length of his leg towards his ankle. Inseong circled his fingers around it to hook it onto his shoulder, then did the same for Youngbin's other leg. 

Bending Youngbin's legs, Inseong leaned close and said, "Hyung is going to take care of you, okay?" 

Youngbin nodded, twisting his fingers into the sheets as he prepared himself for Inseong to really drive into him. Inseong did just that, putting his back into his thrusts and nearly folding Youngbin in half. Their new position called for more athleticism than usual, raising a worry in Youngbin about Inseong's muscles, which fizzled whenever his cock rubbed against Inseong's chest that had become damp with sweat. 

When Inseong pulled back, the air between them somewhat cooled Youngbin's skin. Another concern popped into Youngbin's head, and Youngbin said, "Inseongie...hyung..."

As Inseong paused to hear Youngbin out, Youngbin continued, "The condom might rip."

"Hmm," Inseong readjusted Youngbin's leg on his shoulder, "What would happen then?" 

"Your come would leak out..." 

"Would you hate that?" Inseong smirked and added, "Would your little hole hate sucking in hyung's hot come?" 

It was Youngbin's turn to go, "You..." 

Youngbin could not believe he just walked into the trap that Inseong laid out for him. Before he could regret giving an opening for Inseong to tease him, Inseong continued thrusting into him, pushing all of Youngbin's thoughts aside. 

From the start, Youngbin should have just let his and Inseong's future self deal with the mess. What's more important was to come, and come in a spectacular way for Inseong. As Youngbin dug his heels into Inseong's back, he tightened around Inseong, encouraging Inseong to speed up. Inseong not only gave him what he wanted, but also lifted Youngbin's ass to thrust deeper into Youngbin, right into where Youngbin needed it. At this rate, he might really start calling Inseong 'hyung', not just in a sexy way but out of respect for Inseong's increase in physical prowess. 

Scrunching his his eyes shut, he imagined Inseong shuddering and emptying himself deep inside. He nearly missed Inseong's climax since he was coming too, spurting come all over his chest. To get it all out, he reached down to stroke himself, tightening hard around Inseong's twitching cock and drawing from within Inseong a low moan that rumbled throughout the room.

Once Inseong had softened and pulled out, he collapsed sideways with another groan, one that sounded less sexy than his previous noises. In fact, he sounded like an ahjussi at a market who had set down a large basket of tangerines. Youngbin just shook his head at Inseong being old as he cleaned his chest with wet tissues from the packet on the bedside table. His hole was getting sore from Inseong's pounding, but he kept that to himself in favour of sniggering at Inseong under his breath. 

"I think I pulled my back muscle," Inseong said, reaching behind him to pound his fist against his back. 

Youngbin chuckled as he took over massaging Inseong's back and hips. "Is your old age showing?" 

"Yeah...it's the cost of getting older." 

Then Inseong draped himself over Youngbin and said, "But I'll still do anything for my little bunny." 

"You would?" Youngbin stroked the back of Inseong's neck. "You'd even let me call you 'ahjussi'?" 

"Mmm...just stick to 'hyung'. I want to be your hyung until I have to give you away to your same-age friend." 

"Sure," Youngbin replied. "You have the next four months to be my hyung." 

Resting his cheek against Youngbin's chest, Inseong hummed and kissed Youngbin's skin. Youngbin lied back and continued stroking the back of Inseong's head and neck, allowing a comfortable silence to settle in the room as they each became lost in their own thoughts. 

For all the noise they had made in the dorm, they would have to treat Sanghyuk to expensive beef. Youngbin knew Inseong would pay because that was what good hyungs do. 


	5. Go High

The hyungs had fooled Seokwoo. When Inseong had invited him to tag along for a relaxing drive with Youngbin, he had failed to mention that _he_ would be the one in the driver's seat. There was nothing that Seokwoo found relaxing about putting his life in the hands of a 'paper driver', someone who had a driving license but hardly ever put their skills to practical use, and he had no room to escape once Inseong was behind the wheel and had turned the ignition key. 

Sitting in the backseat, Seokwoo winced every time a car honked at them and kept glancing around at the other vehicles that surrounded their car. It was little comfort to have Youngbin up front and guiding Inseong along like a strict professional driving instructor who would not let his student slack off on his watch. 

Staring ahead, Youngbin commanded, "Take that U-turn." 

"Must we?" Inseong replied, trying to bargain while gripping the steering wheel with arms stiff with tension. "Can't we just go the long way around?" 

"Yeah, hyung," Seokwoo lent his support. "We don't have to turn here." 

"The roads up ahead are a lot more narrow. Would you like to try driving there?" 

Choosing the lesser of two evils, Inseong sighed and started preparing to turn. Seokwoo gulped, clutching the back of Youngbin's headrest as he was reminded of the frightening roller coaster that he and the other members rode on before their debut. He had sworn never to go on such a heart-stopping ride ever again--an extreme thrill that he remembered Youngbin enjoying a full hundred percent with both hands thrown in the air. 

After Inseong successfully made his U-turn, both he and Seokwoo breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Then Youngbin tapped the side of Inseong's arm, pointed to the front and said, "Overtake that car." 

"Hyung!" Seokwoo complained. 

"It's okay, hyung's got this," Inseong insisted, taking a deep breath before stepping on the gas. 

Seokwoo scrunched his eyes shut. Just less than an hour ago, he had been getting bored with chilling in the dorm. He was healthy enough to move out of his family home, yet still needed more rest before he could resume his busy schedule, leaving him with nothing much to do. His boredom was long gone when he stepped outside with his hyungs, only to be replaced with too much excitement for his sanity. 

He braced himself to hear a loud and furious honk, but none came. As he reopened his eyes, he found them safe and sound, and stopping for a short break at a traffic light. 

"Did you know that your hair has gone white?" Youngbin commented, glancing sideways to study Inseong's profile. 

"Has it?" 

Seokwoo leaned forward to peer at Inseong's head, thinking that he did see a whitened strand or two. "I do see some white hair, hyung." 

"Some!?" 

"Here," Youngbin said, reaching out to pluck a random strand of Inseong's hair. 

Seokwoo could not help but join in, releasing his stress from being Inseong's passenger as he plucked Inseong's hair too. "I found another one!" 

"Stop being mean," Inseong complained, taking one hand off the steering wheel to brush their arms away. "I'm seriously trying my best here." 

"I know," Youngbin said. "And you're doing really well." 

He turned serious then to stroke Inseong's head, patting down the strands of hair. Just before the traffic light turned green, Inseong leaned into his touch and stepped on the accelerator with a new surge of confidence. For the next stretch of road ahead, he changed lanes and overtook cars without any hesitation, and Seokwoo could finally relax. 

Inspired by Inseong, and also wanting some of Youngbin's loving support, Seokwoo requested, "Hyung, may I drive too?" 

"So you want to stop being a paper driver like hyung?" Inseong said, pulling over at the side of the road. "Sure, let's get it." 

Once he and Seokwoo traded seats, Seokwoo thought some of Inseong's new confidence might rub off on him. But he was wrong, as the flow of speeding vehicles and the glow of their red and yellow tail lights turned a thousand times more intimidating once he was up in front. Still, he inched forward with gritted teeth and his hyungs cheering him on without even a hint of good-natured teasing. 


	6. My Story, My Song

In the backstage area of Inkigayo, Youngbin led Inseong through the dark. Once the group had finished their performance, Youngbin joined Inseong to fetch their handheld fans while the other members got into position for Inseong's birthday surprise. For Inseong's previous birthdays, they played candid camera pranks on him into pretending that this director or that producer needed to talk to him alone about his 'mistake' on stage, but for that year they decided to keep the latest surprise simple. 

Whenever Inseong found out what the others had planned, he always cried. More than a tear or two were shed, coupled with a series of wet sniffles. He claimed that he was just filled to the brim with the others' love for him, that he knew he was being pranked all along, but Youngbin was still concerned that his soft kitty had seriously believed for a moment that he had caused some trouble on his own birthday. 

As they reached the door that would lead them out into the lit hallway beyond, Inseong stopped. Youngbin turned to him, taking his hand off the metal door jamb. Before he could ask what's wrong, he heard a tell-tale sniffle and saw the dark outline of Inseong raising the back of his hand to his cheek. 

"Oh no, I'm crying again," Inseong said, his voice quavering. 

Youngbin took a step closer to him to take his hand. "Why? I haven't said anything that sounded like a candid camera prank." 

"I know." Inseong continued wiping his tears away. "I know there'll just be cake and candles waiting for me. But I thought it'd be too predictable if everything went as planned and the others would be disappointed if I'm not excited and surprised. I started thinking too deeply about how much I love everyone and how much everyone loves me..." 

Youngbin could not help but sigh out of his fondness for the sincere, yet overdramatic man before him. "You're really sensitive, do you know that?" 

"You find that cute, right?" 

"Yeah." Youngbin held Inseong's hand a little tighter. "We should stay here for a while longer. Taeyangie is waiting to film your reaction when you walk out the door."

"Yeah, I shouldn't show my crying face. Can't ruin my tough, cool, hyung-like image." 

Humoring him, Youngbin said, "That's what you are." 

He leaned up to put his lips to Inseong's cheek. They were dry by then, but he could still taste a faint trace of salt. Then Inseong swept him into his arms, enveloping him into a hug as Youngbin laid his head on Inseong's shoulder. 

"Was that cool?" Inseong asked, stroking the middle of Youngbin's back. 

"Mm...kind of hot, actually..." 

After they pulled away, Inseong's eyes gleamed in the darkness. Youngbin wanted to lean closer to Inseong's face, but that had to wait and he inclined his head towards the door. Inseong nodded, giving Youngbin's hip one last squeeze before letting him go. 

When they walked into the light and joined the others, Inseong was only flushed with happiness. As he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, Youngbin glimpsed at the lens of Taeyang's camera, imagining the present moment being captured as a memory they could relive forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone catch the reference to [Ecce Mono](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecce_Homo_\(Mart%C3%ADnez_and_Gim%C3%A9nez\))? 
> 
> The last chapter is inspired by the shot of the members surprising Inseong in [Taeyang's video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMrKP2Ms7-w). 
> 
> My BinSeong fan account: [@guava_otp93](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93)


End file.
